The following description relates to identifying an error bound of a computed stimulated reservoir volume (SRV) for a stimulation treatment of a subterranean region, based on microseismic data.
Microseismic data are often acquired in association with injection treatments applied to a subterranean formation. In a typical injection treatment, fluids are injected in a subterranean formation at high pressure to induce fractures in the subterranean formation. The injection treatments are typically applied to enhance hydrocarbon productivity of the subterranean formation. The stresses induced by the pressures generated by the stimulation treatment can generate low-amplitude or low-energy seismic events in the subterranean formation, and the events can be detected by sensors and collected for analysis.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.